Steampunk Dragon
by Sweet-Pea-Sama
Summary: With Goku gone and Vegeta on the search for the legendary Dragon Balls to bring him back, Z Island is very vulnerable against Frieza and Cooler's gangs, not to mention the mysterious murderer that lurks the Island at night. An unlikely hero will rise and help Lady Bulma restore the Island to what it once was- peaceful.


_Author's notes: _**Hey guys. :) I just want you to know that the story does involve CanonxOC pairings- BUT ONLY THREE, two being very minor. The first chapter is really short but I promise that in the future the chapters will be longer... Er, at least I hope. Oh! And Hachi, Nana, Ryu, and Roku are (And in order) Android 18, Android 17, Android 16, and Android 19. And Dr. Wotz is an OC of mine. Please respect both Akira Toriyama and myself. 3**

Chapter 1:

"_The scientist is motivated primarily by curiosity and a desire for truth. -Irving Langmuir" _That very quote had been engraved on Dr. Issac Brief's grave, as well as the frame of the painting of him, placed over the fireplace in Brief Manor's library. The painting portrayed him the way Issac was before he had become ill and died from his age. He was a short-built man with purple hair and black glasses. On his shoulder was his favorite pet, a black cat of which he named Tama. The growth of Z Island really depended on Dr. Brief's inventions. He was the brilliant man who had created the Hoi-Poi Capsules after all. His daughter Lady Bulma Brief continued her father's work after he passed away. She stood in the library looking at the painting of Dr. Brief. Her hand touched the quote on the frame. She smiled and pointed out that it was Dr. Brief's favorite quote on science. Dr. Wotz glanced up from his tea and nodded, smiling. The man had a mustache that resembled a broom's bristles. His silver hair stood up in the back as it had done throughout his life. The old man's skin was as baggy as his clothes. As a youngster he was quite the plump fellow, but lost a very large amount of weight as he grew older.

His cane that leaned against the couch he was sitting on fell over and made a loud thud noise as it hit the floor. Lady Bulma took her attention away from the painting to see where the noise came from. She was relived when she noticed the wooden cane on the carpet. Dr. Wotz was 73 and not getting any younger. She knew he was a very weak man in strength but, of course, not in spirit. Still, she had fretted about Dr. Wotz coming back to Z Island since she received his letters from a few weeks before. She figured that he would easily be tuckered out and become even more weak and perhaps pass out. Lady Bulma insisted on him staying at home, but Dr. Wotz had his heart set on visiting. He had just arrived at Z Island and was welcomed warmly to stay at Brief Manor so he wouldn't have to pay for a hotel.

Dr. Wotz took hold of the cane and noticed Lady Bulma staring at him. "Is something the matter, Ms. Brief?"

"Not at all, Doctor." She took her cup of tea from the end table placed next to the couch on the left side of the fireplace. She waved her hand slightly at Dr. Wotz and sipped upon her tea before continuing to speak. "It's so nice to see you again, Dr. Wotz. I'm very glad you were able to make it here safely."

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Z Island is barely a place to live or visit anymore. We have that murderer on the loose after all! And the Cold Family... Frieza and Cooler's gangs are such ruffians!"

"I indeed left because of them... After Goku..."

"No, no." She stopped him. "I don't wish to talk about Goku's passing. It puts me off my tea..."

The Doctor sighed. Goku's death affected everyone. For Frieza and Cooler it was a great thing. Goku wasn't around to stop their plans and gangs. Goku's son Gohan was the new Sheriff in town, but he was not nearly as powerful as Goku. No one was... Except... For Cell. Cell was the very reason why Goku was gone. He had sacrificed himself to get rid of Cell for good. And while there were days where people had even forgotten Goku existed, he still remained in their hearts as Cell remained in their nightmares. Dr. Brief stood up from his seat and walked very slowly to Lady Bulma. He put his shaky hand onto her shoulder to comfort her. "He is still with us in spirit, Bulma. Never forget that."

"You are most certainly right, Dr. Brief." She smiled sweetly.

"Now. Where is everyone else?"

"Krillin took Miss Hachi to go shopping, and Nana and Roku are patrolling Z Island."

"Oh yes, Nana and Roku help Gohan and Videl now, yes? And Hachi is turning into a proper young Miss such as yourself, Ms. Brief. But what of Kyu?"


End file.
